助けます
by BlueBubbleBoom
Summary: Bagaimana ia hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal, "Aku ingin menolongmu." AkaFuri!


_Salju turun._

 _Seorang anak usia bangku sekolah dasar berlari. Hanya berbalut syal dengan jaket yang kurang tebal. Hembusan napas di ikuti uap yang keluar dari mulut ketika anak itu berlari seolah di kejar monster. Melewati tikungan, kaki kecil berbalut sepatu sederhana hampir tergelincir._

 _Langit malam bersalju. Di takutkan akan membuat tubuh kecil itu beku._

Tap!

 _Tinggal melewati tiga belokan lagi padahal—anak itu berhenti di sebuah jalan yang membuat langkahnya bisa mencapai sebuah destinasi._

 _Sebuah taman sederhana yang biasa di pakai untuk keluarga bersantai—tentu sekarang lenggang karena, hey siapa yang ingin bertandang kesana?_

 _Alasannya berhenti karena heran,_

 _"Apa yang sedang… anak itu lakukan?" mulut kecil itu bergumam dengan napas terputus._

 _Atensi lain berdiri di saat salju menampar ringan setiap inci wajah. Sosok yang anak itu pikir seumur dengannya._ Berani sekali di malam seperti ini _, anak surai bumi itu sedikit takjub._

 _Terhipnotis. Niat ingin tidak mendapat bentakan ibunda dirumah—langkah kakinya malah tergerak menentang._ Siapa anak itu? Bukan—hantu, kan?

 _Sekali pun berpikir seperti itu dirinya terus melangkah. Terus. Terus._

 _Hingga jarak diantara mereka hanya terpaut lima langkah._

 _Salju semakin menebal. Warna semerah darah di balik kristal es memandang cokelat bumi yang membeku._

 _Ia ingin berkata, saat delima masih menatap._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **助けます** **© BlueBubbleBoom**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing : Akashi x Furihata**

 **Genre : Friendship bertabur Romance (?)**

 **Warning : OOC, Shounen-ai, typo terapung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Don't Like Don't Read!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ada yang Furihata Kouki ingat jauh di dalam benaknya. Hampir dekat di hatinya. Melekat di pikirannya. Namun jauh di gapainya.

Itu _dulu_.

Sudah lebih dari sekian tahun yang bahkan tak lagi mampu di ingat oleh otaknya. Hatinya berdenyut asing begitu pun pikirannya yang melayang jauh mencari memori yang tercerai-berai—seolah di sapu angin, dirinya bergetar dalam kaku namun hanyut dalam desiran asing di hatinya.

 _De javu_. Semua orang bilang jika kau merasakan suatu kejadian yang pernah kau alami dalam waktu yang telah lampau, lalu tiba-tiba kau teringat pernah melakukan atau pernah _bersama_ sesuatu tersebut namun tidak disini. Tidak di tempat ini. Jauh dalam kenangan masa lalu.

Suara peluit nyaring setelah seper-sekon lalu di bisingkan oleh derit sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai. Sorak-sorai penonton kembali mengudara, setelah terpaku gagu akan atmosfir yang sempat mengurung kesadaran bola yang masuk dengan mulus dalam ring seolah menjadi kejutan bom nuklir yang di lesatkan.

Seper-sekon lalu Furihata Kouki harus mengepung semua oksigen yang baru di hirupnya.

Sorak heboh langsung menyambangi gendang telinganya. Ia melihat semua orang yang tengah teduduk rapi di beberapa deret kursi di atas sana—hampir semua berdiri dari tempatnya. Menyumbang suara tepukan yang tak seirama, raut wajah seolah tak percaya dan mulut menganga seakan tak terima.

Oh, dan baru pertama kali ia melihat sang bayangan Seirin tersenyum selebar itu. Tidak berlebihan memang, setidaknya tidak akan merobek kedua ujung bibir. Hanya saja derai air mata yang pun baru ia lihat pertama kali. Tidak hanya pemuda surai _baby blue_ , namun seluruh anggota inti yang berjuang disana.

"KITA BERHASIL!"

Serentak seluruh sendi yang sempat kaku tergerak. Menyuarakan isi hati, air mata bahagia menyatu ketika semua berkumpul menyerukan kemenangan.

Termasuk dirinya.

Dan juga _orang itu_ ,

"Ini adalah kemenanganmu—tidak, ini adalah kemenangan Seirin. Selamat."

Setelahnya Furihata yakin kelerengnya terus bergulir menatap sosok yang baru beberapa menit lalu di _marking_ olehnya. Yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar akan rasa takut. Konyol. Benar-benar pengecut dirinya saat itu.

Bahkan ia sanksi untuk bangga akan kemenangan _nya_ saat ini. Apalagi dirinya tidak dapat berhadapan dengan orang itu, orang yang sekarang berhasil dikalahkan.

Bukan oleh dirinya, tidak mungkin oleh dirinya, bahkan awalnya tidak mungkin untuk ada yang mengalahkan orang itu.

Tapi orang itu kalah. Beban di hati kemudian disusupi,

Ya,

Furihata dengan desiran asing memenuhi relung hati.

.

.

.

"Kita menang bukan berarti dapat bersantai,"

Riko mengepal salah satu telapak tangannya lalu di tubrukan pada tangan satunya. Bunyi 'krek' dapat di dengar dengan jelas oleh semua penghuni di ruang ganti tersebut.

"—latihan neraka telah hadir untuk kalian nikmati~"

Glek!

 _Dia bukan manusia!_

Itulah jeritan hati semua pemain yang telah berjuang meraih kemenangan dengan derai air mata—mereka punya alasan tersendiri untuk menjelaskan kalimat dramatis ini.

Furihata Kouki ikut meneguk ludahnya dan ekspresi yang pasrah akan menu setan yang akan datang nanti. Walaupun bukan pemain reguler, namun dirinya pun pasti kena imbas mendapatkan 'jatah' latihan neraka. Bukan hanya dirinya, kedua teman sejawatnya pun pasti akan kebagian. Lagipula ia pun harus berlatih untuk menjadi kuat, tidak ada waktu untuk mengeluh.

Mungkin berhadapan langsung dengan orang itu membawa motivasi tersendiri baginya—entah ia harus senang atau ini suatu hal yang mengerikan.

Tapi… ia menghadapinya langsung. Kedua tangannya masih gemetar sampai sekarang.

 _Akashi Seijuurou, yah?_ Salah satu telapak tangan yang berkeringat itu di kepal, lalu di buka kembali—terus ia lakukan seakan ada suatu yang menarik yang sudah di gapai.

" _Damn_! Aku tidak bisa merasakan kakiku lagi!"

 _Apa yang tejadi padanya setelah pertandingan tadi?_

"Izuki! Kenapa kau terlihat murung?!"

"… aku tidak bisa membuat lelucon saking senangnya aku tidak bisa membuat lelucon—ah! _Kitakore_!"

 _Apa dia menangis? Ah, tidak mungkin, justru aku yang hampir ingin menangis beberapa waktu lalu—sial ini memalukan sekali!_ Sekarang Furihata membawa telapak tengannya untuk menutupi wajah.

"Mati kau Izuki!"

"Aaaa~ makanan hari ini apa ya?"

 _Bagaimana jika,_

"—hata—Furi—"

 _Tekanan. Depresi. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan tekanan yang sangat berat—maksudku, i-itu tekanan yang di tujukan pada orang yang... ugh…_

"…—Furi—kun—"

 _Atau—_

Sebuah tangan pucat mengguncang pelan bahu pemuda bersurai tanah,

"—kun—Furihata-kun…"

"Wooaaah!"

Furihata menepis tangan itu dengan badan setengah melompat. Kuroko Tetsuya berdiri dengan raut wajah datar namun dapat di teliti jika wajah itu lebih menuju kepada keheranan.

"Ku-kuroko! Se-ejak kapan… kau berada disana..?"

"Sejak ada arwah imajiner yang hampir keluar dari tubuhmu atau sejak kau mengabaikan panggilan pelatih yang hampir melemparmu ke ring basket tapi di tahan oleh yang lainnya. Pilih yang mana?"

Furihata _sweatdrop_. "Aa—"

"—dia bukan orang seperti itu Furihata-kun, jangan terlalu membuat spekulasi yang tidak mungkin." Furihata kaku. Kuroko masih pada ekspresi datarnya, "Furihata-kun kau itu—"

Furihata membulatkan kedua iris pinusnya,

"Kuroko…"

Kuroko tersenyum sebelum berbalik.

Suara pintu yang di tutup menyapu perkataan yang menjadi pernyataan untuknya, dari bayangan Seirin itu.

.

.

 _Ia ingin berkata, saat delima masih menatap_

 _Namun di telan kembali_

 _Tak pernah keluar sepatah kata pun pada malam bersalju itu_

 _._

 _Hanya ada sepasang kaki kecil yang melarikan diri_

 _Namun ia masih ingat,_

 _Air mata terakhir yang jatuh di pipi sosok itu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Furihata menginjakan kaki di sebuah taman kota. Seminggu setelah _winter cup_ bukanlah hal yang singkat untuk melupakan peristiwa tersebut—kejayaan Seirin. Mungkin dapat ia panggil seperti itu. Namun bukan berarti mereka sudah menjadi yang terkuat. Justru mereka harus mengasah kekuatan, lagi dan lagi. Tim yang kuat dan kerjasama tim yang menjadi faktor kekuatan itu.

Furihata menghela napas, tidak, ia bukan sedang frustasi atau apa—hanya saja ini masih seperti mimpi.

"Mimpi atau bukan, aku masih tidak bisa membedakannya haha…hah…."

Satu hal.

Furihata masih tidak bisa lepas dari satu hal yang mengganggunya saat itu. Ayolah, ia tidak ingin jadi gila hanya karena memikirkan—apapun itu—yang tidak bisa di ingatnya!

Ah, sepertinya ia butuh es krim untuk menyegarkan—

 _Bruk!_

"—bajuku…."

"Huwaaa!"

"E-eeh?!"

Ya, seorang anak laki-laki sudah membawakan es krim untuknya—untuk bajunya. Dan, sekarang anak itu menangis keras. Bagus, apa lagi yang akan menimpanya?

"A-aduh… jangan menangis, aku belikan lagi yah? Ta-tapi jangan menangis aduh orang orang jadi menatap kita seperti—" Furihata setengah _sweatdrop_.

 _Seorang mencurigakan dengan iming-iming es krim untuk menculik seorang anak?!_ Jika ini komik, akan terlihat wajah madesu Furihata Kouki dan sebuah sambaran petir di belakangnya.

Sialnya, anak itu menangis semakin keras! Oh tuhan, cobaan apa lagi ini? Kemana ibunya?

"Berhentilah menangis, aku akan membelikan ek krim sebanyak yang kau mau."

Tidak tahu siapa yang berbicara, Furihata takjub saat anak itu berhenti menangis dan menunjukan raut ketakutan lalu berlari berjauh seraya membuang es krim yang telah meleleh. Siapa yang membuatnya ketakutan seperti itu?

Yang pasti sekarang pemuda surai tanah itu berbalik badan dan akan memarahi orang itu. Walaupun anak itu sedikit menjengkelkan tapi tidak seharusnya—

"—tidak seharusnya kau berbicara be—"

Sepasang delima menatap lurus dengan yakin. "—A-Aaakashi-san?!"

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini, Furihata-san"

 _Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu!_ Furihata hanya tersenyum kaku. Tangannya terkepal dan mulai berkeringat. Oh, ini yang dia maksud. Sumbernya ada di hadapannya. Hal yang terus menghantui pikirannya,

Juga desiran asing itu.

"Selamat. Selamat atas kemenanganmu—kemenangan Seirin." tangan yang terjulur, meminta dirinya menyambut.

Namun Furihata justru menatap kosong.

Lagi. Ingatan sialan itu lagi. Perasaan asing itu lagi. Berdesir halus namun misterius. Ia menduga akan ada hal tak terduga jika ia menyambut uluran tangan itu. Tidak asing, seolah ingin membongkar suatu kejadian.

Ia ingin mengingatnya.

Dan menggapai tangan itu,

.

 _Hanya ada sepasang kaki kecil yang melarikan diri._

 _Namun ia masih ingat,_

 _Air mata terakhir yang jatuh di pipi sosok itu._

 _Dan,_

 _Bagaimana ia menarik kembali tangan yang telah terulur. Bagaimana ia menyaksikan wajah yang menyiratkan sakit. Bagaimana ia hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal—_

.

.

"Furihata-kun kau itu—

Ingin menolongnya, kan?"

.

.

.

Sebuah tarikan membawa tubuh pemilik surai tanah menghantam lembut sosok di depannya. Tidak peduli jika ini di muka umum. Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah peduli jika ini menyangkut suatu hal yang penting. Sangat penting. Pemuda ordinari ini, bagaimana ia bisa lupa. Seorang anak kecil yang berlari di tengah salju, melihat dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan.

Akashi tidak pernah melupakannya, bahkan saat dirinya pertama kali berharap.

Dan pertandingan seminggu lalu yang begitu menampar _dirinya._ Namun tidak dapat di pungkiri jika dirinya yang _sekarang_ pun tidak dapat menghindar dari sakitnya terkalahkan. Sampai ia berharap untuk kali kedua—

Berharap kepada pemuda ordinari itu.

"A-Akashi-san…."

"Kau tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi, Kouki."

"K-Kau—Akashi-san….a-apa…."

"Aku tahu kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu malam itu."

Dengan tubuh bergetar Furihata melepaskan pelukan Akashi. Kedua tangan miliknya ia katupkan di depan dada. Dengan tubuh gemetar, dengan suara yang tercekat oleh air mata yang telah membendung.

Akashi mendekat dan kembali memeluk pemuda yang telah tumpah kesedihannya dan untaian kata maaf yang terus menyambang gendang telinga pewaris perusahaan Akashi itu. Tidak peduli akan tatapan orang yang melihat tak wajar.

"Aku tidak akan tahu jika tidak punya firasat harus ke tempat ini, tapi—

Aku selalu benar."

.

.

.

 _Bagaimana ia hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal—_

 _"Aku ingin menolongmu."_

 _._

 _Saat malam bersalju itu_

 _Pertama kali untuk anak dengan surai sewarna iris delimanya_

 _Melihat seorang anak di balik kristal es yang berjatuhan_

 _Dingin hampir membekukannya_

 _Kepada anak itu, ia hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal,_

 _"Tolong jangan pergi."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **OWARI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN : Err... Hai? Saya kembali? Kayaknya saya hibernasi kelamaan (Re: BUKAN LAMA LAGI!) oke, dan saya jadi membawakan suatu fic yang asli sumpah otak saya udah error dan harus di uji ulang di photo copy terdekat atau ambil poto ronsen kejiwaan. Oke ngelantur. Jadi, saya itu berasa udah amnesia. Jadi jika fic ini banyak yang mengandung unsur ke-gajean, ketidaksinambungan (?) bahasa serta yang jauh dari 4 sehat 5 sempurna, mohon timpuk kepala saya pakai kuda Akashi *lambai tangan.  
Juga buat saya amnesia sama semua tugas yang sekarang entah coretuntukapasayaingetcoret berapa banyaknya. **

**Dan... mohon reviewnya~~ *kemana harga dirimu, nak?!**


End file.
